In the conventional technology, with the rapid rise of the AMOLED flexible display technology, the entire components in the upstream and downstream are accelerated development in the field of flexible technologies.
From the perspective of touch screen technology, the touch scheme of the glass substrate such as the single-glass touch panel and the cover plate touch panel cannot meet the requirement of the flexible display touch technology. Because the nano-silver technology is not yet mature yet, it cannot be a lot of popularity in the field of touch. Although indium tin oxide material (ITO) can be used in the fixed curve surface of the display panel, however, in the applications of the smaller radius of curvature and dynamic folding, due to the material of ITO itself, it is easy to crack, and cannot meet the needs of dynamic folding. For metal grid touch technology, by the using of the ductile metal material, it has certain technical advantages in flexibility and foldability comparing to ITO material.
The existing metal grid touch sensor has the following technical problems: 1, the optical problems such as optical reflections, optical interference and etc. easily caused by the metal wire. 2, the migration of saver particles after long-term use to bring the risk of dysfunction to limit the further popularization of this technology.